Black Magic
by Menschlichkeit
Summary: ppl were asking so...songs at the end are Silver and Cold by AFI and I Caught Fire by The Used [FINISHED]
1. Disappointment

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I do not own Kohta Hirano's Hellsing or any of its characters.

Special Thanx to my friends for introducing Hellsing to me.

Chapter I

Seras lay in her coffin fully clothed, too tired to do anything after a strenuous mission. At least sixty ghouls. Three freaks. Seras hated these missions. Especially since she always got in the way and couldn't do anything right. After all, she was still new to this life and could not adjust very comfortably. Killing was not her thing, but she did what she was told. Her master was too scary to defy. 'At least he had fun' Seras thought rolling her eyes.

Ironically though, the thought of her master caused her lips to curl into a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown for Alucard had just entered her chamber.

"Something amusing, Police Girl?" his sneering voice inquired. He did not sound pleased at all.

Timidly, Seras squeaked, "No, Master."

Alucard looked down at his tattered fledgling, disgusted with her performance as a draculina. Then he caught sight of the untouched medical blood. He stalked over to the table on which it was placed and snatched it from the bucket of ice.

"Why aren't you drinking this?" he hissed.

This was not the first time he had asked this question and Seras did not feel like answering it again. She just hung her head.

In response to her silence, Alucard lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, holding both of her wrists in one of his hands. With the other, he drew the blood closer to her.

Seras's eyes widened and she squirmed, but The No Life King's iron grip would not let her go anywhere. She clamped her mouth shut.

Alucard threw her hands down and backed away from her, greatly disappointed at her reaction. "You're a sorry excuse for a vampire," he spat, leaving a very depressed Seras in her room.

ppl, my 1st fic. plz review nd flames will be ok. Oh yeah, sry this chapter is so short


	2. Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.

Chapter II

'He is a filthy monster.'-BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.-

Seras was at the shooting range and was not in a very nice mood. Her encounter with her master was still in her head. Had there been a window in the basement, her self-esteem would have fluttered out of it. Right now it had just diminished.

After getting over her disdain, her blood boiled at the lack of sensitivity in Alucard. She had wanted to shoot her master, but that idea left her head as soon as it had entered. So, that was why she was at the shooting range.

'What is he doing here?' Seras asked herself. At the same time, she was staring daggers at his red clad back. Alucard felt her eyes on him, and turned on his heel to face her, sending her a much more sinister gaze. They had unofficially begun a skirmish, and naturally, Alucard was doing a much better job at staring her down. He had a greater height advantage and a much greater capacity of cruelty. When Seras saw the malice in his eyes, she turned back to her shooting. Too soon, she ran out of bullets.

"Typical you Police Girl. Can't hold your ground, and you forgot to bring extra bullets. An empty gun won't do you much good on mission. Speaking of missions, I came here to tell you that you are going alone on one tonight…at Cheddar Village."

At the mention of Cheddar Village, memories flooded her mind. More specifically, the night Alucard had changed her. Had damned her. Yet, it was her choice. She had condemned herself to this fate over dying as a human. She frowned at this. Now, she would give anything to be human again.

"Something bothering you Police Girl?" Alucard's cold voice had brought her back to the present. She had forgotten he was still standing there.

"No, Master. Nothing."

With that, Alucard teleported back to his room.

Meanwhile, Seras made her way to Integra's office. Outside of the double doors, she paused to straighten her uniform and proceeded to walk inside. Integra was already waiting for her with a file in her hand.

The Ice Queen handed it to her and said, "There's a picture of the target. We found out that he is planning an attack on the villagers tomorrow night. Search and destroy."

Seras saluted. "Yes, Sir."

She was back in her room getting ready when a thought struck her. It was something Alucard had said about the mission. Did he say she was going... ALONE!

A series of curses escaped Seras's lips as she made her way to Alucard's door and kicked it open. Still standing outside she screamed, "Why are you deliberately trying to get me killed in these missions!"

Alucard was vexed as he looked at his door which now on the floor and at his fledgling. While Seras was breathing fire, Alucard took his time answering, "It's about time that you have a learning experience," and he tucked his chin back into his coat, bringing his hat over his face. Telepathically, he said to Seras, "That's your cue to boot it. And next time, don't shout at your master. You're trying my patience"

"Sorry, Master." Seras stiffly turned around and jogged to her room to get her things. She was still streaming curses from her mouth as she left the manor.


	3. Magic Tricks

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Hellsing…

Sry that the first two chapters are so short, but I am working hard on creating longer chapters! Also deeply sorry for the wait, been busy this whole week… parents friends over, edgar allan poe, essays, and all that shiz. I missed my computer

Fic continuing…

Chapter III

Seras sneaked over to the warehouse, and she could feel a vampiric aura as she drew nearer, but it was only slightly stronger than hers. One more time she checked that her pistols were loaded and that she had all of her knives in place with easy access. (**A/N**: I don't think Seras carries around knives, no one in the organization does, but what the heck, I'm giving Seras knives.) With a deep breath, she slipped in through a crevice she had found in the wall of the warehouse.

Unbeknownst (weird word) to her, Alucard had been following her to make sure she didn't get herself killed. To verify that she wouldn't feel him close, he kept a distance.

So far, she was doing pretty well in staying quiet and finding a discreet way to get inside.

Seras prowled around in the shadows and behind old crates. She looked up to see the target sitting higher up on the railing, licking the remains of his meal, and then letting the body fall 15 feet below him. Seras nearly gagged, thinking to herself, 'That is one sick bastard.'

Then her eyes fell on the victim, and she gasped. The face was so familiar and her eyes glazed over as she tried to place it. She was so distracted in trying to remember her human memories that she did not sense the presence behind her. She became aware of her surroundings again when he grabbed her and touched her all over.

"Nice," he said with a silky voice in her ear. Of course, Seras's face reddened and twisted with fury. He was going to be so sorry. He really shouldn't have touched her.

Seras elbowed him in the gut and catapulted him over her shoulder, embedding him into the opposite wall.

From here, Seras's power took a life of its own.

As Alucard looked on, he noticed Seras's body relax and fall into a trance. Her eyes glazed over and began glowing white. Her body lifted high in the air, and shadows shot out of her. Shadows that not even Alucard could see through. It was the last thing Alucard could see before the complete dark.

He could not see the freak, blind and flailing. He could not see the black void twist into panthers, but only their flaming, crimson eyes.

'Creepy red eyes are my thing,' Alucard thought as he saw Seras conjure his trademark.

He could feel heat. Something was on fire. He didn't realize what it was until he heard the target give a bloodcurdling scream… not from the flames devouring his body, but from the fright that overtook him as the shadows shot through him like knives and the darkness swallowed him.

And now, Alucard felt fear rising in him, for Seras was not in control of what was happening. She could attack him.

Alucard tried to teleport out of the warehouse, but found he couldn't. Seras's power was surpassing his, masking it. He was helpless now.

As he shut his eyes, braced for pain, he heard something fall. He opened them a crack and saw Seras's body heaped in a pile on the ground.

—break—

Upon arrival at the Hellsing manor, Alucard dematerialized with Seras in his arms, bridal style. He placed her in his coffin, and he took his place at his table, tilting the chair back and putting his feet up on top.

He didn't shut his eyes until late the next day, trying to figure out what had just happened.

He replayed it over and over. 'The guy touched Seras. Seras flipped out. She unleashed hell on him. And that scared the undead life out of me. How the frick did she do that? Even I can't do that. What the heck was it anyway? ' He couldn't make sense of it at all.

As his eyelids drooped, he stripped himself to his pants and dropped beside Seras.

"Sweet memories, Police Girl." In a matter of seconds, he was lost in the lovely oblivion of his dreamless sleep.

* * *

Slightly longer. In know it's still short. I know Alucard's usually a lot more cruel than what I have right now, but the moment has not presented itself yet. 

hardly had time to write, butI promised some friends to update by the weekend.Will probably update agian next week. h/w... grrr...


	4. Experimenting

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing… but for right now, I own Alucard's thoughts.

I think Alucard might be slightly ooc. So much for making it perfect.

n e way…

Chapter IV

The sun was setting and Alucard watched Seras, who was still deep in her slumber. Last night, her aura had caused him to gasp for breath that he didn't need. Now it was normal again.

He pulled his coat of his chair and pulled it on. Now Seras had something to dig her nails into instead of his skin. She'd been doing it for the past hour.

He propped his head on his elbow, turning over so her face was in better view. She looked so fragile. So innocent. So human...

Yet she could never be those. She was the No Life King's fledgling. She would learn to be a true Nosferatu.

She was so frustrating. She never drank her blood. She valued human lives. She would not let go of her humanity. Then she turns around does this crazy magic trick.

Seras began to stir. Her brows knitted together, and she gritted her teeth. Her hand shot out from her side and grabbed Alucard's shoulder, grasping it with an iron grip. She began muttering, her lips moving quickly, her words barely audible, even to Alucard's ears.

"Don't let it get me. Don't let it get me. Don't let it get me. Don't let it get me."

Tears streamed down her face. Her breathing became heavy. Every time she repeated the phrase, her voice was more frantic. The murmurs became shouts.

Alucard was in a stupor, and he began backing away from her. He had half a mind to shoot her to make her shut up. Instead, he shook her very violently, causing her to slap him in the face.

After the smack, Alucard was too stunned to keep shaking her.

Seras's eyelids fluttered open and she was met by her master's gaze.

"Master! Get out! Get out!" With a swift kick to his side, there was a very loud crack. Alucard checked his side and pulled half of his Jackall out of his coat.

"What the fuck?"

Seras's eyes widened. One because she didn't know she could kick that hard. Two because she was afraid what her master was going to do to her. She thought her master looked ready to cry.

"Idiot girl!" he roared. "You broke my Jackall!" Any thought Seras had about him crying immediately disappeared.

"I- I- I di-didn't m- mean to." Seras was a stuttering mess.

Alucard composed himself and smiled at her insanely.

"You know Police Girl, I think now would be a good time for a little sparring. From there we could figure out what to work on."

Seras face paled even more. She looked truly sick as he advanced on her.

"Police Girl?"

"Y- Yes?"

"If I were you, I'd try to get as much of a head start as possible. Run. Now."

Seras didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Just as Walter was about to open Alucard's door, it flew open and Seras, closely followed by Alucard came running out. Walter sized up the situation. They had been in Alucard's room, both half dressed, **together**! 

"Perhaps, I'll come back later..." (**A/N**: Imagine what was going through Walter's mind)

* * *

"Integra!" Seras burst into Integra's office, cheeks tinged with pink. 

Integra's eye began twitching as she saw Seras in her pajamas and Alucard without his shirt. Ever so slowly, she began pulling out her gun, and then she shot madly at the duo of vampires. They ran for their lives

"Walter! Bring me my tea!"

* * *

After escaping Integra's wrath, the two ended their chase in Seras's room.

"No where to run, little girl." Alucard was smirking, displaying one of his fangs.

Seras stood on one end of her coffin and realized the Alucard was standing on the other end. She realized with one good kick she could pin him to the wall with the coffin.

_Won't work Police Girl. You know you can't keep anything from me. You think so loudly._

_Master! You're cheating! Stay out of my head!_ Alucard's maniacal laughter sounded in her mind.

"I can't help it that you're so weak and unskilled," he taunted

Seras slumped to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chin. "You win. You always do. Aren't you satisfied?"

"No. I challenged you. No fledgling of mine is going to back down form a challenge." He stalked over and pulled her to her feet, only to kick her in the back of her knee, causing her to fall again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just kick you?"

Seras was REALLY mad now. Royally pissed. She kicked him in the shin and grabbed his Casull from inside his coat as he stumbled. Standing up, she placed the gun on his forehead, her finger on the trigger.

Alucard simply scoffed. "Go ahead. Shoot. You know I'll just regenerate."

"Which is why I won't waste a bullet on you. Instead..." She made to turn away but turned back on him and hit him in the temple with the barrel of the gun.

"How do you win this fight?"

Alucard looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Third blood."

Seras back-flipped and grabbed a pair of hunting knives. Just as Alucard shot at her, she jumped up and slashed his arm she landed behind him.

Seras began to lose control of her self and felt a blanket of shadow envelope her mind. Alucard saw the change as well, and began observing.

The room began disappearing and was replaced by a thick shadow. Her aura was getting stronger and the blades in her hands took a life of their own, shooting straight for him. As a reflex action, he shot Seras three times. However, her body began healing itself, wrapping her in a gold light.

It seemed that the healing was too much power on her part, she began swaying. As she staggered back, the void subsided. When she opened her eyes again, they were her own.

"Third blood. You lose."

"Huh?" As Seras looked down at herself she saw three bullet holes in her body.

"Think of bullet holes not being there. Think of yourself unwounded. While you're at it, think of your clothes stitching themselves up again."

Seras squeezed her eyes shut and focused on her master's words. She imagined herself well again and her clothes unmarred. She focused for a good five minutes.

"Master, nothing's happening." As she looked at herself again, she found she had done it

"You can't feel it. It just happens. From this point forward, you will have a training session whenever I feel it convenient for me."

Seras didn't hear a single word though; she was too busy being overjoyed.

* * *

Alucard now has a pretty clear idea what triggers Seras's power 

I spent three hours on this chapter. My butt hurts like heck from this chair, trying to perfect this stupid chapter, it still sux though.

plz R&R. I need a piece of ur minds about my fic. hope u kinda like it, even if it is just drabble


	5. Questions Arise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but part ownership of this computer in my lap.

Alucard slumped into his chair. Seras had been waking up screaming from nightmares. Again. Each one ended the same way. A face coming out of the dark. Coming to get her.

They weren't even memories, and this confused him the most. Vampires didn't dream; they remembered.

At least he knew one thing. Her dormant strength was awakening, and it was triggered when she was a- angry or b- upset.

The worst part was that her skin became very hot, as if she were burning. Then, clusters of strange looped marks would take the place of the seals on her gloves, and blood would seep out of it. Next thing he knew, they were gone, as if they had never been there.

The marks. He had a strange feeling he knew them...

Seras sat out on the roof as snow plummeted from the sky. It was a beautiful night; as far as she could see, it was covered in soft white. She had tried to make Alucard come out, but he hated snow. So here she was, all alone.

"Eet'z wonderful, eezn't eet?" (It's wonderful, isn't it **A/N: **a lot of books I've read, catcher in the rye in particular, frenchies say "i" like "e")

Seras turned around to come nose to nose with Pip, Hellsing's perverted mercenary. Scooting away from him, she nodded.

"Thees is what I mees most about France, ze znow." (This is what I miss most about France, the snow)

"I've never seen much snow. Sir Integra says it doesn't ever snow this much in London. I wish Master would come out and see it."

"And I'll come and see. Not because you asked me to, but because I wanted to see what you loved so much about this white stuff." In truth, the moment he felt Pip's presence with Seras's, he came up to the roof, glowering at Pip.

Pip saw it as his cue to leave or pay. Scowling as he stood and walked away, he glared at Alucard over his shoulder. With Pip gone, Alucard relaxed again.

"Police Girl- " he began, but was cut off sharply.

"I have a name! Seras Victoria."

"Just because you have a name does not mean I have to use it. As I was going to say, do you remember your dreams at all?"

"No, every time I try to, I get a massive headache. Why?"

Alucard turned to her, suddenly very tired. For the first time ever, Seras saw a deep frown revealing sadness and age. This was not the No Life King she knew.

"Did you know that you attacked me in your sleep?" That was something else she was doing. It was as if those marks had some strange control over her. When he received no answer from her, he continued.

"Police Girl, something is happening to you. Something that will put both you and the Hellsing organization in danger, so you have to try to remember what you are having nightmares about. It would be very helpful."

"Could I get back to you on that, Master? I'll try hard to do that. I really will. I promise." Seeing Alucard's expression had made her feel guilty. She was tired of letting Alucard down. She would do her best to make him proud of her.

Changing the subject Seras said, "Master, why don't you like snow?"

He couldn't tell Seras that. It all went back to when he was changed. That night, it was snowing, very much the same as it was now. He was a man of nineteen, ready to take the throne. It never happened the way he had imagined...

_His family was gathered near the fire. His father, mother, his brother, and him. It started as a peaceful evening, but it certainly didn't end that way..._

_The windows shattered and three men jumped through. Three men with crimson eyes and various scars and tattoos on their arms. On instinct, Adrian, his brother, and father bore arms, while the queen fled from the room. Immediately, one of the demons, as his father had called them, appeared before her and snapped her neck, dropping her dead on the floor._

_With that problem out of the way, the men turned their attention back onto the armed trio. While those men advanced on them, the three left of the royal family attacked, only to fail to hit their targets. The tallest of those men twisted the king's arm back and used the fireplace poker to stab and kill him. _

_Now the two brothers were left. Adrian was occupied when two of them grabbed his brother and disappeared_.

_"Ciprian!" he shouted, but Ciprian was gone. Dead? He didn't know._

_He turned around, but faced nothing. He thought he was alone, but iron arms came from behind him and he felt needles sink into his neck. He was losing blood. Then he felt something liquid in his own mouth, and everything went black..._

Alucard was still thinking back on his memory when he remembered the tattoos on those men's arms. They were the same marks he had seen on Seras. Unknowingly, Seras had just helped him with who might be behind it.

He realized she was still waiting for an answer so he said simply, "Bad memories," and sank into the roof.

Alucard tore through every book in the library, flipping the pages nonstop until he found the looped mark. It said:

_Letum Somnium-_Death Dream

_The symbol of a bleeding entwined serpent and fire looped around a black dragon appears on the children of the night. The fledglings of counterparts suffer through nightmares of darkness. In these nightmares, the master's counterpart is a face, a reminder of who is in control during sleep. This face is an emblem of evil._

Master's counterpart? What counterpart? Alucard didn't have a counterpart. Then it hit him like a slap in the face.

Ciprian.

Wow. Another chapter by me. I didn't think I would get this story all the way here. Anyway, that this chapter is up, I think I might be able to write chapters a bit faster than before.

plz REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW

i appreciate it a lot

xP


	6. Meaningless NOT!

Disclaimer: Hellsing isn't mine, crud

I dried up on idea for what happens next, but I wanted to write up a chapter with some fluff in it. I did say this was AxS...

Chapter VI

Another meaningless mission. More meaningless killings. Another meaningless night. Only that's how it started out...

Alucard huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. He felt ridiculous. Being called for a mission even the Police Girl had control of...

His angry thought was interrupted when he thought of Seras. He smiled in spite of himself as he mentally went over her progress. She was doing quite well. Better than he had imagined...

His mind strayed back to the present as he looked down at his torn attire. He began to mend it, but thought, 'Screw it', discarding everything but his pants.

He walked over to his black coffin, fingering the inscription. _The bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame. _With a heavy sigh, he lay in it, trying to find sleep. No such luck

Once again, he began thinking about how well Seras was doing. For some inexplicable reason, after their little talk on the roof, Seras had begun drinking the blood Walter brought for her. Then he strayed to a point during the mission that had puzzled him:

_He and Seras made for the head freak. Just as they neared, he whipped out a .22 pistol and shot at them, hitting Seras. A split second later Pip had attacked and silenced the scum..._

_When they were heading back to the vans that would take them to the manor, Alucard pulled Seras aside. "Why didn't you move out of the way?"_

_She looked at him as if the answer was so obvious. "If I did, it would've hit you." Before Alucard could recollect his thoughts, she joined Pip as he climbed into the back._

_The No Life King just stood there, looking after her. _

Alucard had noted the frustrated expression on her face. _And how beautiful she looked, even in disarray. _Where did that come from? Alucard's thoughts were out of control. And he hated it. He was always in control...

But what was wrong with him? Every time Pip was near her, he felt a pang of... what's this? Jealousy? Perhaps a better question was, did he have intimate feelings for Seras? Pfft... Alucard and intimacy... yeah right...

Still, he knew he would have no peace. Drifting from his former position, he walked through the wall, two doors over to Seras's room.

* * *

Seras's pajamas consisted of a white, petite spaghetti strapped top and shorts, also white, that came down to mid-thigh. And that was exactly what she was wearing when Alucard came through her wall...

Seras had lately been keeping track of her nightmares in a journal she had kept since her arrival at Hellsing. Seeing how preoccupied she was, Alucard crept up behind her. His fun was ruined when she turned around calmly, smiling sweetly.

"Master, why would you try to scare me when you taught me how to find hidden presences?"

"You actually practiced and got a hang of it that quick? I only taught it to you two nights ago."

"Of course. After all, I am learning from the best."

She didn't get to see Alucard's face soften at her comment because she had turned around to finish writing and finally close her journal. She stood to return her journal to a shelf, but Alucard was blocking her path, sitting in the chair she had just vacated. Suddenly she felt nervous; the only way to get to the shelf was to cross over Alucard's lap. Also, being a klutz, she'd fall towards his exposed chest. She bit her lip, trying to find an alternate solution.

Alucard stared at her face. Well, mainly her lips. Seeing her bite on her lower lip made Alucard wonder how they would feel...

He was forced to stop staring at her when she moved to cross over him. He was tall enough to take up an entire side, not that her room was that big to begin with. Alucard watched as she concentrating on avoiding skin contact, letting her pass the first time. Now, she had to swing her legs over him...again. This time, it didn't go as Seras wanted.

She got one leg over, but just as she was about to continue, his arms encircled her waist and brought her down so that she was indeed, sitting in his lap, in a semi-straddle position. Seras was suddenly conscious of how skimpily she was dressed when Alucard drew her near. She was showing too much skin...

Her body and mind were having miscommunication. She kept telling herself that she was too close to him, but her body wanted to be even closer. As usual, the body won over mind. And was there something else? Lust? Love? She thought of how she had adored him when she first started working with him. The feeling subsided in time, but she always knew he was the only one for her. Did he care for her the way she did for him?

No way. Even if he was undead, he was still a man. And Seras was the only woman in the entire work force, next to Integra. But that was beside the point. Was Alucard capable of loving?

Maybe. Alucard buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply. He kissed up her neck, leaving a hot trail on her skin. Seras felt herself lean toward him, but she didn't dare try and kiss him. That would be grounds for eternal embarrassment. But...Alucard beat her to it.

He lifted her chin, his gloved hand caressing her cheek. Faster than Seras thought possible, his face was just a centimeter away. When she blinked, Alucard finally closed the little space between them, gently pressing his lips against hers, easing her lips apart.

Seras reached her hand into his silky locks, sighing into his mouth. His lips were softer than she imagined. Alucard obviously had some expertise, for Seras had never received a kiss quite as deep and passionate as his...

They were so occupied with pouring their emotions into that one kiss...

that they didn't even notice the old retainer standing in the doorway, jaw on the floor, holding Seras's washed uniform.

* * *

So? What'd you think?

I'm not much of a writer, but if you could plz review I'll be very happy. Come on... the little button is right there... just click it and type something...

Oh yeah, I'm so sorry I have all my readers hanging on a cliff, but I think I can update again in three days. I'll think of something by then...

n e way, plz REVIEW!


	7. It Begins

Disclaimer: Only Black Magic is my original story, not Hellsing... too bad for me...

Chapter VII

Seras woke, not in her coffin, but in Alucard's, Alucard himself was sleeping with her, arm draped on her waist, face buried in her neck. This time, she didn't kick him or scream for him to get out. She welcomed his touch.

Seras felt... complete. She took back every mean thought she ever had about Alucard. There was no chance she would ever hate him again. Not when he kissed her so tenderly... All her fears drifted away when he held her. She did not have to think of the nightmares that she now remembered.

Alucard was still out like a light, so Seras wriggled her way out of his coffin. She was just about to turn the knob when her master's arms ensnared her waist again. "Hmmm..." he mumbled into her shoulder, "I don't remember allowing you to leave me."

Seras about-faced, meeting her master's intense gaze. "Well, I, uhh... I wanted to get something I thought might be useful." Not even giving Alucard the chance to ask what she was talking about, she ducked out of his grip and sprinted to her room. She deftly flipped open her journal, ripping out the pages on which she had recorded her nightmares. Returning the journal to its place, she opened her door, only to collide with Alucard.

"Owww... Master, that hurt." She looked up from the floor and bumped noses with Alucard. He only smirked, scooped up Seras bridal style, and teleported to his room.

"So what do you have for me?" Seras quietly handed over the sheets of paper with her neat handwriting.

"I've been keeping track of my nightmares. You asked me to try to remember, and I have. Now they're really easy to recall because they're a lot more vivid and it feels so real. Almost like I really have that man breathing down my neck. He-"

"What man?" Alucard had assumed the worst and cut her off sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"He looked weird, and that's not saying much. His eyes were orange-ish, almost like red and gold. Half-vampire. Half-lycan. He would always breathe on my neck, waiting. For what, I don't know. At first, I thought it was you, but he had a tattoo. It-"

"The tattoo. What did it look like?" Alucard answered his own question when he read out loud an entry from two nights ago. The most recent.

_I have a headache again. These nightmares seem to take so much out of me. Physically and emotionally. I feel so down all the time and Master is looking at me strangely. I think all this fatigue is taking a toll on me... When I wake up, I hurt all over. My hands especially. Each night, they get worse. Maybe it has something to do with the moon, now that it's waxing._

_In my nightmares, this man looks an awful lot like Master. Beautiful and dangerous at the same time. _Seras blushed deeply at this. She had forgotten she'd written that or she wouldn't have gotten it out... Alucard finished smiling, yes smiling, and went back to reading. _He has this looped mark with a snake and fire and a dragon that look like they're bleeding on the left side of his face. _

_I hope I can get through this. I'm not strong like Master. Just a scared little girl..._

Alucard's thoughts raced in fragments around a never-ending track. ...fatigue...half-lycan...breathing on neck...waxing moon... looks an awful lot like master... looped mark...

His suspicions had been correct. Ciprian was behind all this. What he didn't understand was the lycan bit. The men he had seen some five hundred years ago were vampires. At least he thought they were. Had plans been started by someone else? Plans that Ciprian was completing? Half-vampire. Half-lycan. Stronger than both...

When he finished reading, the room was as silent as the grave. Seras studied all the changes of expression Alucard's face went through. First it was just deep concentration, followed by satisfaction. Then it changed to confusion to semi-understanding.

Alucard peered at his scarlet fledgling. Words couldn't describe how proud he was of her. All he regretted was that what she gave him only arose more questions. Rubbing his forehead, he lay the paper down on the table and pulled Seras close, laying his head on her shoulder. How lucky he was...

* * *

Alucard was bored out of his mind. He had bothered Integra, scared the maids, and entertained the idea of blowing off a ghoul's head. Now he had nothing to do. If only Seras's stupid mission would end sooner. He never noticed how much space Seras took in his life. He was never bored when she was around. He couldn't wait to see her when she got back... 

There was great commotion overhead, indicating the arrival of the company. Alucard waited for Seras to come down, but she didn't. Thinking she might still be outside, he went up to look. No one. Maybe he just missed her. He searched the mansion up and down, but couldn't find her. He was getting a little nervous...

He saw Pip rounding the corner and immediately grabbed him by the collar. "Where's Seras?" he demanded.

Pip only shook his head. "Alfway zrough ze mizzion, we lost communication with her. I zent four men to look for her, but zey came back with only zis." Alucard just stared at what Pip was holding. Seras's Harkonnen.

Ciprian had already begun...

* * *

Another chapter, unbelievable...

i kind of used three senences from Underworld... "Mujhe maf kurtho" (forgive me)

any way, give me feedback. am I losing my touch? How am I doing?

plz Review!


	8. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: Why would I be on FF if I owned Hellsing? I'd be somewhere in Japan, enjoying the riches... Too bad I'm poor.

Chapter VIII

The mission was over and Seras released a huge sigh of relief and fatigue. Slinging her Harkonnen over her shoulder, Seras prepared to sink through the floor so that she could meet Pip and the rest of the squad outside. She closed her eyes, concentrating on slipping down, but a scream gurgled in her throat as she felt a hand clap over her mouth and an arm trap her where she stood. Her Harkonnen dropped and clanged down the stairs. From outside, Seras could hear Pip shouting to get some men back inside to look for her.

The next moments passed in a daze as Seras lost sense of her surroundings. She felt numb, colder than she ever had before. She could only hear her captor's movements as each step echoed inside the castle. Wait... castle?

This couldn't be...no way...it was. Seras was inside the home Alucard had grown up in. Which meant, her captor was Alucard's brother. Ciprian moved around the castle with familiarity, sinking through walls and floating up through floors, moving up until they reached agrand living area.

Time had stood still in that room. The shattered stain-glass windows were in shambles, its pieces lying where they had fallen centuries ago. Cushioned seats still overturned. Draperies creased in the same places. Blood still dark on the rugs.

A lone fireplace poker was immersed in a rather large pile of dust near a fallen sword. Seras could only imagine the worst. She let her sight stray and espied large portraits set in gold frame above the mantelpiece. They were paintings of the royal family pictured separately and together in one frame. First was the King, followed by the prince, the family portrait, a second prince, and finally the Queen. She immediately recognized the older prince to be Alucard, for even as a human, he had the smirk painted onto his face, while the rest of the family appeared solemn and conserved. Her thoughts went back to the two princes. For all their expectancy of the throne, they could never have imagined, in all their wildest musings, what their fate would be. They started out as royalty and now look what they were- sold to the Devil.

Abruptly, Ciprian released Seras and her rear end hit the soft rug. He then pushed her down so that she was lying beside him, hardly leaving any space between them. Seras tried inching away, but the former prince draped an arm around her. Many moments later, he spoke in the same silky voice she had always associated with Alucard.

"You have something that I want."

* * *

Alucard never, in a million years, saw himself working side by side with Pip Bernadette. Yet here he was, explaining everything to him **and **asking him for help, even though it was so very painful to do so. All to save a certain girl he loved. Love really sucked. 

"... So basically, I need you to help me fill these bullets with silver nitrate. Because Ciprian is part werewolf, the only way to kill him is to pump him full of silver."

"Don't your care zat he is your bruzzer?" The Frenchman was very curious as to why Alucard didn't even hesitate to say that he would kill his brother.

Alucard continued filling bullets and with lifting his head or pausing he said simply, "No."

Pip resumed his work and wondered aloud, "Who thought of using silver nitrate as a weapon?"

"No one thought of it. It was an accident. Lycans and vampires have a long history together. Vampires never went anywhere without carrying a blade, some which were made of pure silver. In a brawl, some vampire gashed a lycan. The incision became infected and less than an hour later, the lycan was found dead with silver oozing at his wound."

"I get ze part about ze silver, but what does nitrate have to do wiz it?"

"Back when I was young, yes I was young once, silver nitrate was used as a medicine, but it was later considered poison. Vampires of covenants tested liquid silver, trying to find a way to immediately kill the targets. So obviously, nitrogen and oxygen mixed with the silver, turning it into a nitrate. Since the silver nitrate was deadly to humans, it was thought that the effects should be near the same because lycans are closer to humans than vampires. Silver does not affect vampires, no matter what you may have read."

"There's ze last of the bullet cartridges. Do want me to put a team togetzer?"

"Yes, but a reasonable size. The less people to mess up, the better."

"Well then, let'z go."

* * *

Seras struggled to push away the weight on top of her. Ciprian had gone a few minutes into his speech and when Seras thought he had told her the important things, she had immediately kicked him in the gut. She attempted to sink through the floor, but found that Ciprian pulled her right out when she was halfway through. 

The bastard! He had been purring to her a minute ago about depleting her of her powers and now he was on top of her! Who would have thought someone so lean would be so heavy? Seras thought she would pass out and she finally did under Ciprian's spellbinding.

His face cracked into a grin. A grin Alucard would have been proud of. "Dear girl, you look so lovely when you are asleep."

All he had to do now was sit back until the show started.

* * *

Thanks to Alucard's teleportation, a van full of the most practiced soldiers employed at Hellsing were in Romania in no time. Appearing a good distance away from the now decrepit castle, Alucard whispered the silent order to mobilize. 

As the team continued to creep closer and take posts, Alucard went on inside, via teleportation, to search out Seras's presence. Finding it, he jumped through ceiling after ceiling until he reached the room he had feared to tread in the last five centuries.

A figure was standing, staring into the fire. Black, unruly hair, tall and lean frame, heavy aura. Unmistakably Ciprian.

Slowly Alucard's brother about-faced. Grinning yet again, he drawled, "Hello, Adrian. I've been expecting you."

* * *

Well this was the long-awaited chapter 8. too bad it's a disappointment... 

anyway, please give me your opinion and I'll be glad to satisfy my readers...


	9. Dude, Where's My Team?

Disclaimer: not mine to claim ownership of...

Chapter IX

Alucard just stared at him. He hadn't been called by his real name since he was turned. "Adrian" sounded foreign to his ears. He had been referred to as "Vlad" or "Dracula", but never "Adrian"; he had become too accostumed to being called "Alucard".

Hellsing's best weapon finally parted his lips. "Hello, Ciprian."

Cipiran sized up Alucard's Victorian apparel and the sigil on his gloves and laughed. "This is what you are now? A servant!"

Alucard was getting annoyed. He did not enjoy being a laughing stock and would not stand for the mockery. In a dangerous whisper he said, "I'll have you know that, unlike you, I did not run with my parents' murderers."

It was Ciprian's turn to glare at Alucard with a stony face. "I was not going to come crawling back to you!"

"What was wrong with me?"

Cipiran spat his next word. "Nothing!" He paused and calmed his voice again, continuing bitterly,"You were always father's favorite. He had always intended to give the throne to you without reluctance. He would never know what kind of hands he left the country in. I was always about, for I never left Wallachia. I would always hear of new horrors that happened within the castle walls. Shouts of 'Vlad Tepes has murdered another!'. Always new stories about 'Vlad the Impaler'. And then I found out that the famous Abraham van Hellsing had finally ended your freakish misery. In the time that you were in servitude, I dedicated my life to destroying the bloody vampire covenants."

Alucard shook his head. "Empty barrels make the most noise. That's the only thing you've bested me in, jabbering away without being able to back it up."

Ahh.. classisc sibling rivalry. The two brothers glared at each other. Meanwhile, Seras was stirring from her slumber and rolled over. The small sigh that escaped her lips immediatley caught Alucard's attention. Without another thought, he was at her side.

"Seras, are you alright?" The question blurted from his mouth before he could let hissensibilty take over again. And did he just call Seras by her name?

"How cute. So, Adrian, are you going to throw her to the wolves, just like you did to all your other admirers?"

Alucard could not muster up a witty retort, as we would have expected. He just gazed at Seras long and hard, having a silent conversation with her.

_'Master, what does he mean by that?'_

_'Seras, there are things you don't know about me. And right now is not a good time to explain my history. Right now, you just have to trust me. Seras, please, listen to me._

_I trust you..._

Ciprian relished in Alucard's silence, for he did not realize he was speaking with Seras. On second thought, he actually didn't care whether or not he was talking to her. He was too proud of the fact Alucard couldn't counter him for once.

"When will you end your interview? I'm rather eager to battle you." Alucard was fingering the barrels of his Casull and Jackall at this point.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get the action you crave." The reply would have been fine by Alucard, had it not been accompanied by a snigger.

In the split second it took for Alucard to whip out thenitrate loaded gun, Cipriangave a high pitched whistle and Alucard was tackled down by Ciprian's henchmen.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU BASTARDS!" Alucard was royally pissed at the fact that he hadn't been able to pull the trigger. A quick glance instantly identified who they were.The two men that had changed him so many decades before.

"Well done. Adrian, I take it that you remember Nicodemus and Achim."

"I don't care what the hell their names are! They're both equally cynical bastards!" He snarled. The effect was lessened as his face was pressed against the floor and his arms were pulled back by Nicodemus while his legs were under the weight of a very heavy Achim. Heaven knew where his very precious Jackall and Casull had been flung.

Alucard growled at the fact he had lost his skill in hand-to-hand combat. If only he could wriggle a bit loose, he would be just fine. As he was held in place, he could feel the presnce of at least half a dozen more half-breeds. Every last one of them had an orange tinge in their onyx eyes. Half-vampire... Half lycan...

He was being lifted and the more he struggled and tried to shift into his familiar, he was just clubbed across the back and held in a tighter grip. They were leading him somewhere, with Cipiran leading the group. Alucard felt an insane rage building inside of him as he was forced to watch Ciprian tug a very upset Seras along.

They were lead deeper into this deadly nest of a castle. At last, they stopped in front of a set of oak doors. Doors that the old Vlad Dracula knew all too well. Ciprian drew them open with masochistic glee on his face. Behind those doors loomed a chamber with a musky, gray cast feeling to it. The whole castle was depressing; the only source of resplendence was Seras, Alucard's beautiful one...

Once again, he tried to kick his way loose, but found that he had momentarily trembled. Ciprian finally closed the door behind them and scanned the place.. "Adrian, do you remember this room.? I should think so, seeing it was your favorite when you reigned."

Alucard did remember it. He recalled all the times he had called the sentence of death by impalment. Now, Ciprian was going to torture him by impalement, knowing very well that it would not kill Alucard. Seras realized too as she screamed, "No! Let him go! Stop it! No!" Her cries were only ignored. She continued to plea with Ciprian, spilling crimson tears, but both attempts to stop the madman from proceeding with his plans for martyrdom were futile. Nodding to his henchmen, they tore his coat and shirt, leaving his chest bare. Driving him into a wall, they shackled his wrists and ankles, leaving him helpless to the oncoming stakes. As the first one launched at him pierced his shoulder, he grittted his teeth from the sudden surge of pain. A barrage continued on him, to the point where he was a bloody mess and his agonized shout was gurgled.

His body began to regenerate; it couldn't take another hit in the condition it was in. Completely healed, another round of stakes was summoned to mar Alucard's flawless skin again.Ciprian was going to tire of this soon; he hadsuch a short attention span.Alucard didn't care about his own state. He was more worried about the toll it was taking on Seras, who was crying in silence, without so much as a sniffle.Her tears rolled down herpale cheeks as she watched Alucard suffer, taking the beating quietly.

"You see Adrian? This is what hell is going to be like.You will be eternally tormented, dying thousands of deaths, only to rise again for more."

Alucard was tired and ticked. Where the hell was Pip and his crew?

* * *

Sorry, i've being so damn busy, I haven't been able to go on FF since May... anyway, after listening to AFI for two days straight, I decided to update...

plz review, they motivate me... and i am soooo sorry for the reviewers that have had to wait out these large gaps between updates...


	10. The Worst is Over

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say 10 chaps later?

**CHAPTER X **

Alucard just stared at the blank ceiling, too afraid to pull off any stunt that might get Seras killed. If he tried anything, Seras was a goner on the spot. He just had to sit this through until Pip could find the window dotted with his blood. That blood he left there purposely when he regenerated. It should have been enough to give Pip an idea where to two vampires were trapped. Now he was trying to communicate with Pip mentally.

_Where the fucking hell are you?_

_We ran into a bit of trouble, but now we are in front of a zet of oak doors. Is-_

_Yes! We're in here! Storm this damned place!_

_Yes, zir!_

Alucard was clearly irritated at this point; he was just itching to melt from the chains. He was contemplating whether or not he would be quick enough to save them both...

"Achim, make sure this beast doesn't get loose." Ciprian turned sharply on his heel and grabbed Seras by the elbow. She responded by kicking him in the gut. As Ciprian doubled over, his grip lessened and Seras flashed a frantic look at Alucard as she pulled her arm away. At that moment, the doors burst open and several shots rang out closely followed by howls of pain. _Time to regenerate... again. _Alucard's form became a shadow and the shackles clinked against the cold stone as they fell free from Alucard's body. Rematerializing his shirt and coat again, he swept Seras off of her feet and stepped through a black hole he had conjured.

Back in the grand room, he whispered to her, "We have to get you out of here. He wants to drain you of your gift. Take the power for himself, to destroy me. First, we need to find my Casull and Jackall."

Seras fought to keep from dropping on her face from distress. Alucard sensed this and held her close while he continued the search for his precious weapons; if they were going to leave Romania in one piece, they were going to need those guns.

"Looking for something?" Alucard grimaced as the sardonic voice drifted to his ears. "These are quite the armaments you've equipped yourself with." Alucard stared at his prized possessions in the hands of his brotherly enemy. Without a second thought, Alucard dove and wrestled with his brother, trying to wrench the weaponry from his clasped hands.

Seras watched as the two brothers rolled and exchanged blows at each other's faces. The image of them was fading, concentrating on helping Alucard, in the process passing into her strengthened, yet prone state. Alucard froze with his fist pulled back as he picked up the rise of he aura in the room. Ciprian seized the chance to shove Alucard off of him. Dazed, with his mind spinning from the forceful strike, Alucard saw through hazy eyes as a lashing chain, seemingly sucking the life from Seras and transmitting it to Ciprian.Ciprian was in complete control now. He was becoming stronger than Seras, taking her life. She was dying right before hiseyes. Though he would have liked to just sprawl out and sleep, he pushed himself back up and tackled the menace, but the damage was done.

As Seras's eyelids fluttered closed, she swayed and dropped to the ground. Alucard could not reminisce on a time when he had felt so devastated and unlike his usual apathetic self. The walls had caved on him many times, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to find his way out. In a blind rage, he lunged for his Jackall, depleting the bullets by firing nonstop at the fiend that was his brother. He had taken Seras's life force, eating it rapidly, but Ciprian hadn't counted on the fact that a few seconds of vulnerability would be all that Hellsing's ace shooter needed to dive in for the kill.

Flinging the empty gun aside, he retrieved his Casull and made for the broadswords still hanging over the doorway and freed one from it place. Pulling the trigger from afar, he shot while walking towards the demolished body. In one graceful swing, the sword met its mark, and the severed head fell from the body that was bleeding silver.

* * *

sorry that the chapter's short, but the story is coming to an end...

i am updating two more times for the actual ending and the alternate ending...


	11. Silver and Cold

Disclaimer: I'm finished, so what does it matter?

Alucard felt drained of the little surge of energy he had left. So tired...Yet there wasstill one last thing he had to do.

He slipped his arms under his bride's body, taking her outside the castle walls. Outside the haven of evil.

As he stood out in the fresh breeze of the restorative wind, he made a call for Pip and his men to fall back, making sure no one was left behind. He then turned his attention to the love of his life. Such a shame, to have someone so pure like Seras die. No, murdered.

He regretted having ever fallen in love with her. This parting would have been so much easier. He stared, unblinking, at the heavnes that Seras would become a part of. She had sinned for loving him, but he would make sure she would make it to Heaven. He would try to recite long forgotten prayers to save her from the fate that he would have one day. The euphoria she had instilled in him... he owed her this much. She deserved nothing less.

Peering at her, he took her to the outer Hellsing grounds to, to her burial site. It was deathly still and quiet. Only the moon's silver glow whispered and cried with Alucard's newly attained weeping soul. The elder closed his eyes, shedding a single bloody droplet of the tears he was holding back.

This was supposed to be a happy ending. It wasn't supposed to end this way. But then again, Death is the end, and Death isn't happy. Like everything else Alucard had held dear to the small heart in him, Seras was stolen from him.

"Alucard..."

His eyes snapped open again as a small voice resounded in his mind. Alucard choked out a wavery,"I'm listening."

And with her final breath, Seras said to him, "I'll wait for you..." Gingerly kissing Alucard's blanched cheek, she sunk into his chest, sealing the oath of her passion. He kissed her eyes, laying her to her eternal sleep. The worst of the pain was over now. All that there was now was the beautifully crafted misery that was him...

_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink_

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they seep... into me, oh my beautiful one, now_

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me)  
Your sins into me... oh_

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into...  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

He would love her forevermore.

* * *

Ah well there's the first, original ending. but for those of you who despise tragic ends, there's an alternative coming up in an hour or so...

and remember, plz review!


	12. I Caught Fire 'In Your Eyes'

Disclaimer: I'm finished, so what does it matter?

Alucard felt drained of the little surge of energy that he had left. He still had some unfinished business left. The broadsword clattered onto the stone ground, it metallic ringing tainting the silence. He half-walked, half-dragged his weary body to Seras. She was paler than ever and the sight of her petite form so fragile was enough for Alucard to find his heart again.

The only thought on his mind now was to get out. He never wanted to come back. Focusing on departing, he carried Seras outside the castle walls, calling for Pip and his team to fall back. He then made his way to the outskirts of the Hellsing grounds. He would get Pip and the rest later...

He was on his knees, praying to something, anything that could help him. He couldn't save Seras on his own. He felt unusally helpless. And he hated it. His eyes were closed, and he didn't see Seraslistening toDeath's silent whisper, listening to the seductive luring of the world of darkness. It was crawling on her very skin, devouring her, forcing her to become one.But she would not submit. She was not weak and would not allowsomething as petty asan eternal sleep stop her from thriving with her one and only.

She still had some of her power, the power she was nearly killedover. Slowly but surely, she began healing herself, and she must have glowed, because Alucard'sface was washed in thegolden light he had seen before. His eyes opened and hedidn't have another wish in the world otehr than see Seras as herself again.So Ciprian hadn't taken all of her...

"Master, did you miss me?"

The elder couldn't help but crack a smile, more from relief than happiness. "Yes, Seras, very much so. And I think there is hardly a need to call me 'master' anymore. 'Alucard' would do just fine."

Seras flashed an equally bright smileat him. Now they were truly lovers. Neither one belonged to the other. They could simply just be together.

"Seras, I think now would be anexcellent timefor you to share my coffin, that is if you are willing to give yourself to me." Alucard's old grin was back where it belonged- on his face.

Seras knew exactly what he was insinuating, and instead of being timid, shereplied smartly, "Race you."

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now_

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)_

_In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes_

_

* * *

_

now i'm really done with my story... idk if there'll be a sequel to the original ending... i'm considering it...


End file.
